This invention relates to a pushbutton tuner which is capable of reducing the height or thickness of the tuner and reducing the number of components to be employed.
A pushbutton tuner with reduced overall height or thickness is very advantageous, especially, in case the tuner is assembled with various units, e.g., other components of a radio, to be built in a dashboard of a car. To reduce the height or thickness of the tuner, it has been proposed to dispose button slide assemblies in parallel with a plane of a tuner base plate instead of disposing the assemblies at right angles with the base plate. In fact, this proposal is very effective to reduce the thickness of the tuner especially at a portion where button slide assemblies are mounted. However, a housing for a button slide mechanism which is comprised of a base 15 and an upper plate 8 as depicted in FIG. 3 has been generally employed to attain this structure. More particularly, the button slide mechanism is formed of a plurality of button slide assemblies arranged sideways to form an array of the button slide assemblies. Each of the button slide assemblies includes a button slide and a pushbutton attached thereto. The thus formed button slide mechanism is mounted on the base 15 and the entire assembly is superposed on the base plate 1. The use of two bases 1 and 15 superposed on each other undesirably renders the structure unduly complicated. Furthermore, the thicknesses t.sub.1 and t.sub.2 , the overall height of the tuner and thus make it more bulky than necessary.